whendestiniescollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Mina Aino/Sailor Venus
Mina Aino, know as Sailor Venus. Her name means 'Beautiful Little Child of Love', and her attacks are based around love, with the exception of Crescent Beam and Crescent Beam Shower. Sailor Venus first revealed her identity, in the second chapter/episode/installment “First Digivolution. Welcome Greymon and Dobermon” Mina was the first Sailor Scout to reveal her identity, trying to save Tai from Shellmon. She serves as co-leader of the group and leader of the Sailor Scouts, other than Moon and Mini Moon. In When Destinies Collide, as well as its sequel, Mina is voiced by Beverly Mitchell. 'Personality and Role in WDC' Mina is a calm, caring girl. She always has an eye out for everyone. Mina is looked to be the co-leader of the DigiDestined, since she is always hanging around Tai. She is also the Sailor Scout of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus. Her sailor suit has a orange collar, orange skirt, blue front bow, yellow back bow, orange heels and an orange-stoned tiara. She is accompanied by her cat Airtimes, who likes to point out rational situations at times. Mina never likes to see other members of the group fight, so she tries her best to stop them and not take sides. In the past during the Silver Millennium, she was Princess Venus, ruler of the planet Venus. She was also one of the three triplet daughters born to Queen Serenity. Venus was always hoping to find her one and only love and dreaming about him. But she loved hanging out with her sisters, Serena and Harmony, more. Mina’s digimon partner is a lovable dog digimon named Labramon. When the kids first arrived in the Digital World, Mina met her partner when she was in her In-Training level, Puppymon, a rounded digimon with tan fur and pink, droopy ears. At first, Mina didn’t know what to think of her digimon, but once learning more about them, Mina began treating Labramon like her very own dog, (much to Airtimes‘ dismay). As WDC progresses, Mina begins to form a strong friendship with Tai. It seems every time a new evolution hits, Labramon and Agumon digivolve at the same time. Mina at first wanted nothing more than to go home, like the others. But as she spent more time in the Digital World, she grew to call it her second home. When the kids all return home and defeate Myotismon (or so they think), a prophecy was sent by Gennai, and in that prophecy stated the triplet daughters from the past would reappear and awaken the Sovereigns from their slumber. It turns out, all of Mina’s past life memories came back to her, unlocking her Princess upgrade, and the Sovereign Anubismon, to awaken. Whenever this happens, Princess Venus carries with her a golden mirror, used to find true darkness and destroy it. Princess Venus’ Outer Guardian is Princess Neptune. 'When Destinies Collide (movie)' When Mina was around 10 or 11 years old, she witnessed the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon, thus leading her to be one of the chosen children to become a DigiDestined. 'Family and Background' Mina was born in London but moved to Japan when she was around 9-10 years old. She lives with her mother, Yuki, and father Suko. Mina is very idealistic. She often makes references to old proverbs or sayings but quotes them wrong. She hates studying and wants to become an idol. Her hobbies Singing and Volleyball. 'WDC:02 Epilogue' By the end of When Destinies Collide, Mina succedes in achieving her dreams. In a sense, she became and idol, by becomming a well-known Champion Volleyball player. Mina plays for a National Volleyball Team, and has acquired the fame along with it. Labramon travels with the team and ends up being the mascot (the Volleyball Team is the 'Labradors'). Mina has married Tai and they have two kids. Their son, Thomas, has a Koromon, and thier daughter Miranda, has a Puppymon. Gallery Venus.jpg|Sailor Venus SuperSailorVenus.jpg|Super Sailor Venus Wallpaper 063.jpg|Venus Planet Power Mina'sDigivice.png|Mina's Digivice Category:Profile Category:Main Character Category:Sailor Scout